So Much for Happy Endings
by ShikaIno1
Summary: Is everything a lie that he once told me? Did he ever trully love me? Was Sakura really my bestfriend to have sex with my husband, Sasuke? No, I'm still in shock and don't know what to think. At least Shika is here for me. ShikaIno, SasuIno and SasuSaku.
1. Is Everything Ready?

So Much for Happy Endings

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? I didn't think so.

* * *

Chapter One:

Is Everything Ready?

"Is everything ready for tomorrow, dear?"

His wife looked back at her lover and smiled. "Yes, honey. Everything is all set. The foods done, the games are prepared, and all our friends are coming."

She smiled. "It'll be fun to see the whole gang again, won't it? It's been so long since we've all come together."

Sasuke looked at his beautiful wife. Their backs were facing each other, each sitting on their side of their bed, getting into sleep wear for the night.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. You're right, it's been a while." He stood up and discarded his shirt and pants, walking to his dresser and pulling out sweat pants. He pulled them on and lay down on the bed. Sasuke looked at his wife to see she had thrown on one of his night shirts, which came to her mid thighs, and she seemed to only be wearing underwear. She climbed into bed slowly and took off her hair tie.

Even with her bloated stomach, she was still breath taking, though that didn't stop him from visiting Sakura frequently. He needed to let out his hormones on someone and he could barely do that with his own wife. Not that's she didn't want sex, but it was still difficult to have sex with someone that is pregnant. Let alone get a hard on with her sometimes. No matter how beautiful she may be, it didn't matter with her stomach.

_That bastard baby_, he couldn't help but think. His baby took away his wife from his grasp it sometimes seemed. His eyes flickered on her as she gingerly placed her hands on her stomach.

"I'm so glad we're having a baby, Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't help but take note that her eyes started to glaze over.

"Yeah, but the baby took away my wife," he mumbled to himself.

Ino looked at him, dumbfounded. _How on earth could he think that?_ She moved closer to her beloved and put on a small smile. "Honey, are you… are you jealous of the baby?" It was pretty ridiculous! Just how could he possibly think that their baby took her away from her own husband? "What's really bothering you?"

Sasuke didn't look at her for several heated moments, only through peripheral vision that is. "We never have sex anymore," he pouted.

"Aw, honey, is that all? Why didn't you just say something before hand? We can have sex, you know. And you how I'm very sex craved." She purred, trailing her hands up and down his bare, lean, chest; sending soft chills throughout his body.

"I don't know, Ino. Last time you were bleeding down there. The doctor said you can't have sex for a month." He sighed. Sasuke never wanted children again and she didn't even have the first baby yet!

"Sasuke, that was a month and a half ago, so we can have sex now. I'll be okay." She thought about it for a minute, "Maybe if you weren't as rough, then that'll be better."

Sasuke gave his wife a sidelong glance. Not being rough was like telling him that he can't breathe. It just wasn't right nor did it suit him in the least bit. "I don't know, Ino."

"Sasuke! I know you want and you're going to get it, because now I really want it too," she said as she kissed her gorgeous, black haired man. Ino pulled away and whispered in a husky voice, "And I better get what I want, Sasuke. You don't want you pregnant wife to spaz out on you, do you?"

Sasuke smirked. Looks like he wasn't getting out of this one. Sasuke captured the lips of his blonde vixen in a bruising kiss. He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head as he repositioned himself over her, in a slightly uncomfortable way. As Sasuke ripped out his shirt, that Ino was wearing, and her underwear, he stared into her eyes. _Her face was the only impeccable thing about her while her pregnancy. How unfortunate._ He discarded his clothes and started kissing his way down her neck as he slid in her and made her cry out in pleasure. He knew Ino said to be gentler, and he was, but not by much. Ino didn't even seem to mind as she was lost in her own little world of pleasure, consisting of only her and Sasuke. Sasuke repeated his somewhat slow and fast method until she came, but he wasn't even close to that yet and continued on as Ino kept breathing heavily and throwing her head back in pleasure. The only sounds that came from the Uchiha Compound that night was Ino's yelling in ecstasy.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than the other ones, so no worrying about the length, they'll be longer. Shikamaru and Ino moments will come starting in the next chapter, which will be up very very soon, once I type it.


	2. Breaking A Heart Or Two

So Much for Happy Endings

Here is the second chapter that I promised that would be up soon!

Disclaimer: Do not have Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Breaking of the Heart

"Does anyone else want something to drink?

There were many shakes of the head and so the eight month pregnant mom started to walk into her kitchen, but was abruptly halted by a hand on her shoulder. Ino turned back and smiled at Tenten.

"Hey, Ino." She smiled broadly. "Where's Sasuke? Shouldn't he be helping you out?"

"Yeah, Ino." Naruto agreed, coming to stand next to Tenten. "Where's that Teme husband of yours?"

"Uh, I think he's in the kitchen with Sakura." She smiled. "He was just getting her a drink, okay? Calm down you two."

Ino then continued to proceed to the kitchen. It was pretty quizzical to her that she didn't see Sasuke or best friend anywhere in the kitchen. _They must have already gotten a drink_, she thought reasonably.

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. She got a couple of cans of soda and went to walk back out, but stopped when she heard muffling voices from the closet in the kitchen. When Ino would look back on this moment she would realize that she was really happy that she heard the muffling noises and that she never realized why she wanted to know who was there. Maybe it was because a small warning bell went off in the back of her head. Maybe it was because she was still the Queen of Gossip. Ino didn't know, but nonetheless, she quietly crept forward.

Kissing. She heard people kissing, but who the hell would it be? The kisses abruptly stopped and Ino held her breath, afraid that they heard her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but we can't keep doing this."

_Sakura?_ Well she definitely knew who one of the mysterious people are. But who's the other? It was someone that Sakura has been seeing, but last Ino knew, Sakura wasn't dating anyone at the moment. She said she didn't have enough time since she was so committed to the hospital and her other ninja duties. And the voice was very familiar. Smooth, emotionless, deep and mesmerizing. Very similar to… Sasuke? But that couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Ino's thoughts were momentarily halted as there was more talking. She strained to hear.

"Why?" It was Sakura. "Why are you ending this now? Right now? It's been great, _really_ great." There was only silence. The guy must not want to really answer the said question. "It's because of _her_, isn't it?

_Her? Who her?_ Ino thought. _Oh, please Godaime, don't let him be Sasuke! Please, please, please, please-!_

The man sighed.

"It is because of Ino, right? Of course it's HER!" Sakura said, almost yelling it, but Ino didn't seem to notice that.

_No, this can't be happening! It can't be Sasuke. It just can't! Sasuke loves me and we're happily married. Her wouldn't do this to me, knowing it would hurt me._

"Shh! Keep it down, Sakura. I don't want anyone to hear us." He sighed again.

"Yeah, well if you didn't want anyone to hear us, then why did you drag me to the closest and start kissing me all over? Why, Sasuke?" –Pause- "Why would you tell me this now?"

Ino felt her world crumble. The urge to vomit came to her throat. She wanted to throw up. She couldn't wrap her thoughts around the idea of her so called, "beloved," husband was cheating on her, and with her best friend no less! For how long? And why? Because she's almost due? Is that what Sasuke was getting at last night?

"Ino and I are married. We are having a child together and she will be giving birth in a month or so. She'll need me then and things will go back to normal once and for all. You were only a side project, you could say. And you knew what you were getting into from the first place." She heard Sakura start to protest, but Sasuke continued like he never even heard her. "You knew, Sakura. You agreed that it was only going to be until Ino started going into labor, and now she's close to it." Sasuke whispered.

"Well she hasn't delivered yet, so why can't we keep fucking?" Sakura harshly whispered back. She sounded close to tears now.

Ino wanted to cry too. Her heart was breaking in half. How could her best friend AND her husband treat her like this. Ino desperately wanted to let loose the viol that started to work its way up her throat, but she was able to hold it on, for now. She needed to know what was going to happen now….

"Sakura," his voice stern while whispering. "We're through. I'm married to Ino and I love her, not you." _Ouch!_

"Fine! We're through. Happy?"

Sasuke sighed. "Keep it down." Someone grabbed the door knob and started to turn it when Sasuke added, "You won't say anything to her or anyone, right?"

Sakura scoffed; at least Ino believed it was Sakura. "Of course, Sasuke. Unlike you, I actually love my best friend. I wouldn't want to hurt her." Sarcasm laced her last sentence.

Ino, figuring they were defiantly coming out of the closet, bolted to the living room. Well as fast as an eight month pregnant woman can.

She gave the sodas to the only two people that were thirsty. Kiba and, of course, Choji. If he wasn't eating, he was guzzling back liquids. She decided to not let anyone know about the Sasuke and Sakura or deal, including Sasuke and Sakura themselves. She just couldn't believe they would hurt her like that. The people she cared about the most in her life, crushing her. Sakura was even her Maid of Honor for Godaime Sakes! But Sasuke said it was over and Ino wanted nothing more than to believe him. So she would put on a fake smile and pretend nothing happened as Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the kitchen. She wouldn't let anyone see through her fake smile.

Ino caught Shikamaru looking at her strangely. He saw right through her mask and immediately knew something was wrong with his blonde teammate. _Geniuses_, she thought as she looked away and ignored his worried looks. He knew her too well. But she wouldn't let anyone else realize her pain seeping out of her heart. To the naked eye, she seemed happy. To the trained eye, she was a woman who was crashing and had a broken heart.

* * *

Poor Ino ;'(

I'm working on the third chapter at the moment so hopefully it will be up next week or so :)

`Later


	3. A Baby On The Way

So Much for Happy Endings

* * *

Chapter Three:

And Here Comes The Uchiha Baby

* * *

The next month went by uneventfully. Ino forced herself to forget about the Sasuke/ Sakura incident. Although it was pretty hard to face him at first, but with time it grew slowly easier; somewhat. But as time went on, she knew she couldn't think about it anymore. A lot of fake smiles; a lot of hiding some place where no one could find her so she could cry her eyes out. But no, she had to force herself to not replay what happened in her head. So she did.

Ino loved Sasuke, and even though he hurt her in the worst way, she believed that he wouldn't do it again. He told Sakura it was over, so she believed he deserved another shot. Sakura though… well she didn't talk to her at all anymore. She wasn't rude by any means, but she definitely distanced herself from her once best friend that betrayed her twice for Sasuke.

As Ino neared her pregnancy date, she was shocked out of her mind that she went into labor a week early. She was worried for the baby, but couldn't really think about it too much as Shikamaru and Choji lead her to the hospital. They were having their once a month lunch together at their favorite restaurant while Ino's water broke. Shikamaru and Choji waited in the Waiting Room with Ino's parents, but surprisingly not Sasuke.

"He should here for her, Choji," Shikamaru whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah, I know. The Hokage sent a messenger to find him, but I guess it didn't work considering he's nowhere in sight. And the Hokage relieved him of ninja duties for a while," replied the chubby friend.

Shikamaru sighed. _That bastard! How could he do this to her? Calm down, Shikamaru; calm down._

Shikamaru popped out of his thoughts when a nurse came into the Waiting Room and asked, "Is Sasuke Uchiha here yet?"

"Not yet, ma'am," Choji replied, shaking his head.

Said nurse sighed. "Well then Mrs. Uchiha has requested that if he is not here, to have Shikamaru Nara take his place instead."

Shikamaru furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?" He just had to ask this.

She nodded, saying, "Yes, sir." Noticing this must be Shikamaru Nara, she continued with, "She requested you. Now please follow me." She turned and started down the hallway. Shikamaru blindly followed along, wondering why Ino would want him there in her most vulnerable state.

When they reached a door, he assumed Ino's, he heard a yell from inside. He barged in to see Ino leaning back against a tilted hospital bed and several nurses and a doctor standing by. Her legs were spread open, with a blanket covering her lower regions and her upper legs, as the doctor appeared to be staring at her lower regions. That looked uncomfortable to Shikamaru, but Ino didn't seem to pay attention to it.

"She's almost fully dilated," the doctor began and then looked up to Ino, "It's almost time Mrs. Uchiha." Ino squealed in pain for her response.

This made Shikamaru move as he reached Ino's side and grabbed her hand tightly. Ino, who was too riddled in pain, looked at Shikamaru for the first time as he entered the room. Shikamaru took notice that Ino had tears pouring from her eyes and covered her entire face.

"Shika," she breathed out. "I'm so glad you're here."

Shikamaru managed a smile and said, "Of course, Ino; you know I'm always here for you."

She smiled back, but then gripped his hand in a near death grip and screamed.

* * *

I know, unbelievably short! I'm sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be way longer than this. This is short, because I thought it was a good ending and somewhat cliffhanger; is she going to have the baby just fine, or is she going to be very injured, or could Ino even die? Now I'm making you think and get worried! LOL. Anyways I also just wanted to get another chapter out so since I haven't in a while, so yeah.

Until next time! :)


	4. Itachi Reborn

So Much for Happy Endings

Chapter Four:

Itachi Reborn

**XOXOX**

"Ino?"

"Hmm, Shikamaru? What is it?"

"C-Can I hold him?" came to hesitant voice of the Nara. He knew what that mother and baby shared a tight bond and he also knew that Ino would be no exception to it.

Ino looked down at the sleeping bungle in her arms and back up to Shikamaru, before answering, "Yeah." Shikamaru flashed her a smile while she gingerly handed him her baby. "Just be careful to support his head." He nodded and did what he was told to by the blonde mother.

"He is so beautiful," Shikamaru said as he continued to stare at the little boy. "He looks a lot like you, Ino." Did he ever; with her high cheek bone structure, blonde, fuzzy hair and the slant of her eyes. The rest was all Sasuke, however, with charcoal eyes, that will one day become red and powerful, and the slant of his nose dipping down into his little red lips.

Ino smiled. "Yeah, he's definitely going to grow up to be a looker like his father."

The father that was yet to even make it to the hospital and see Ino. It's true that Shikamaru never did like the Uchiha, but now he utterly hated him and wanted to rip his throat out and feed it to wild animals. But Shikamaru couldn't really think anything bad when he was holding one of his best friend's babies. Seeing the little babies face calmed him down, but he knew that Ino must be devastated on the inside.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked.

Ino looked at him for a moment before looking back at the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke and I already picked out a name if it was a girl or boy. The girl's name would be my choice and the boy's his. Since it's a baby boy his name is Itachi; after his uncle."

"Itachi? Why, Itachi?" the strategist asked.

"Because of what he did for the village when he was torn between family and honor." She sighed. "I admit, I couldn't have picked a better name than Itachi." She smiled again.

Just then, little Itachi started to stir awake in the Nara's arms. He looked up at Shikamaru with big, endless black eyes and started to make little cooing noises. This made both the ninja's smile.

"Hi Itachi," Shikamaru said as he smiled down at the bundle in his arms.

"Hey, honey, this is your uncle Shikamaru." Ino said as she rubbed his cheek.

That was when they heard the older Uchiha speak. "Well isn't this a cute scene. Definitely not what I accepted to see."

Shikamaru and Ino looked at Sasuke, not even hearing him entering the room, because they were too lost in looking at Itachi.

"Yeah, well I can also say that I wouldn't have accepted to _not_ see you here when your wife is giving birth to _your_ child." Shikamaru sneered.

"I was caught up in something important. Certainly none of your business, Nara." replied Sasuke as he walked over to his wife.

"More important than being with your wife while she's in labor?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke glared his famous Uchiha glare at Shikamaru. "So important that I took your place?"

Sasuke had to admit that he was shocked that the Nara was with Ino when he should have been, but he didn't show it on his face. Instead he asked, "Do you mind if I hold _my_ child?"

Shikamaru glanced at Ino, who nodded in response, and then back to Sasuke. He sighed, not wanting to hand him Ino's child because he didn't think he deserved to even be in the same room with him. But nonetheless, he over walked to the other side of the bed and handed him Itachi. Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the Nara even when he was holding his son.

"Oh and do you mind giving me and my wife some privacy? Surely you understand my reasons."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and looked back at his teammate. She nodded once again. "Sure, but I'll come to visit you again soon, Ino."

Sasuke sat down on the chair that was placed next to Ino's bed when Shikamaru left and glanced down at his son, who looked a lot like him and Ino. He only looked away when Ino spoke.

"Sasuke, where were you?"

He sighed. He knew this was going to happen, but he really wanted to prolong it as long as possible. "I was taking care of some very important things." Oh boy, she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Do you mean by 'taking care of important things' as fucking Sakura?" she questioned.

Sasuke's eyes widen the slightest bit as he look at the now crying woman. _How did she find that out?_ He knew she wouldn't believe him if he played ignorant so he didn't even try to deny it. Instead he asked her the only thing that came to mind. "How did you know about that?"

"Well it wasn't hard to over hear you and Sakura talking in our closet, while I was having _my_ baby shower no less!" Tears were now falling down her face in a heavy rush.

"You knew all this time? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Of course I knew! Did you really believe that I wouldn't find out?" Ino took a big breath, making herself calm down if just by a little bit. "I thought you were done with her. I-I thought we could continue with our marriage and be happy …but we can't do this no more. We can't."

Sasuke barely heard her mumbling, but he still heard it and he wasn't liking what she was saying one bit. "Ino, it is over. This was the last time, I promise."

Ino shook her head. "As much as I would like to believe you… I-I can't." She sniffled before continuing, "You said the same thing to her, but yet you were with her again. Of all the times, you were with her." She chuckled to herself, but there was no humor. Only grief and agony came out.

"So you're just throwing our marriage away like that?" he said as he continued to stare at his crying wife, in no way trying to comfort her.

Ino looked at him very seriously before saying, "You threw it away the first time you put your dick in that pink haired slut. So don't you dare blame any of this on me." Sasuke smirked and man did she want to wipe it off his face with her fist.

"You are _not_ taking Itachi away from me, Ino. He is the only thing besides us to revive the Uchiha clan and you will _not_ take that from me."

Ino huffed. "Is that all you think about? Revive the Uchiha clan and not even pay attention to _your_ wife? Damn Sasuke." She waited another minute before saying, "We can each have him part time, because I won't let him not know his father."

"You won't leave. You have nowhere to go besides the Uchiha Compound." He said.

Ino hadn't thought about that. Where _would_ she live? Who would take her and her baby? Both her parents were enjoying spending time together in their home and Ino didn't want to ruin that with her being there and a baby, so there was really no place for her to go. Sakura was definitely out of the question. Choji was living with his fiancé. Shikamaru… well maybe she could stay with him. The more she thought about it the more she reasoned he would let her without question. Sure, he was incredibly lazy, but he knew when to take charge and he really did care for his friends. So much so that he turned down working for a noble man so he could stay with Ino and Choji. Something Ino was glad he did.

When Ino didn't say anything for a while, he smirked again. "See? You have nowhere to go but home with me and Itachi."

"No," she whispered and then more forcefully she said, "No. I'll live with Shikamaru. He would let me and you know it."

Sasuke only stared at her with a blank face, but she could tell by the small move of his jar that he was not happy one bit. Good, it serves him right. He stood and handed her Itachi before walking to the door and looking back, saying, "You're going to regret this, Ino. People _will_ come looking for him, strong people, and you nor your little friend be able to take them on." With that he left and Ino had no choice but think of his last words….

**XOXOX**

Shikamaru admitted that he was beyond surprised when Ino stood before his door with Itachi in one hand and the other holding a big suitcase. He was so very confused and yet happy to think that she could have left the broading Uchiha once and for all. So he merely stepped aside and let her enter his decent size apartment. With one thought crossing his mind, if he had hurt her then he was pretty sure he would kill him. And he would damn sure enjoy it.

**XOXOX**

**Well here is the fourth chapter and sorry it took so long, but I just really wanted to add some other of my stories. But as promised, this chapter is longer! That counts for something, right? Anyways please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Oh, and by the way, is it too hard to ask for people to vote on my poll? Also, sorry for some Sakura bashing, but then again it is my story so I will use them as I see fit in each and every different story I write, like all you do as well. No, I don't hate her, but in this story Sakura is NOT an innocent character.**

**Until next time…**

**~ShikaIno1**


	5. The After Match of A Bad Breakup

So Much for Happy Endings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto; thank you and have a very good day. ^.^**

Chapter Five:

The After Match of A Bad Breakup

**XOXOX**

"_Sasuke, honey, make sure you are holding his head properly." Ino lightly scolded as she watched her husband and new borne._

"_Ino," Sasuke started, "I know what I'm doing. Why don't you just go and lay down for a while and I'll watch Itachi. You look exhausted."_

_Ino looked at the raven head worriedly but then nodded. "Okay, fine, but just make sure you watch him and feed him and-"_

_Sasuke interrupted his wife with a chuckle, saying, "I know, honey. Now I'm not helpless with our child and I know what I'm doing. So please just go and get some rest."_

_The older blonde sighed. She quickly walked over to her gorgeous husband and new borne, giving Sasuke a peck on his lips and Itachi a kiss on his forehead before walking to the master room that she and Sasuke used. Before she left the living room, she turned back to the two and smiled. "I love you, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke turned to his wife and gave a half smile. He replied with, "I love you too, Ino," and then occupied his full attention to the bundle in his hands._

_Ino smiled and fell asleep just as she laid down on her comfy bed._

**XOXOX**

Ino awoke to the sound of a baby crying. Groaning, she look at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was four in the morning. After turning on the lamp that resided on the nightstand she got out of bed slowly, and walked over to Itachi's crib, thanks to Shikamaru for buying it for her, only to see Shikamaru enter the guest room she was using and quickly walk over to the crib.

"I got this one, Ino. Just go back to bed and get some rest." he said as he picked Itachi up and started giggling him on his shoulder. He quieted down after that and all Ino could do was watch in awe. "Ino, go lay down. You look exhausted."

Ino looked up to Shikamaru slightly and frowned, remembering the dream she just had. Nodding, she walked over to bed and laid down. After she shut off the lamp, once Shikamaru and the baby walked out of the room, she closed her eyes and didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face.

The next time Ino woke up was to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and bacon. Sitting up on the full sized bed, she immediately looked over to the crib to see it was empty. Furrowing her eyebrows, she got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to see Shikamaru holding Itachi up against his shoulder and a spatula in the other. She had to admit that seeing Shikamaru like that made her insides warm up a bit and smiled at him.

"_He has been such a help these past two weeks and yet all I can do is thank him everyday. I really need to figure out how to really thank him for taking us in AND helping with Itachi."_ she thought as she walked over to the two boys.

"Need any help?" she asked as she held her hands out for Itachi. Shikamaru gladly handed him over ad that was when Ino noticed the throw up on his shoulder. "Ooh, that stinks, Shika."

"I know and I haven't been able to do anything about it because of breakfast. Man, he may be little but my shoulder is asleep because of hm." Shikamaru chuckled near the end of his short speech.

After having a firm hand on the blonde boy, she looked up to her longtime friend. "Does he need anything?"

"No, he just ate and I burped him. He's just tired is all." he replied, taking a second to look at the sleeping bundle in Ino's arms before looking back at the bacon that was grilling.

"I suppose I should put him in his crib so he can sleep better." Ino said as she gazed down at the innocent baby in her arms. Though, she did not move or look away from his cute little face for awhile, only putting him in his crib when Shikamaru finished their breakfast.

Sitting down at the table with Shikamaru and just talking relaxed her while they ate. Shikamaru had always been such a great friend to her and she always appreciated that, even if she didn't always show it in her life.

"So, Ino, are you ever going to back to work or retire now?" Shikamaru asked, shocking Ino to no end.

Quickly chewing on the bacon strip in her mouth, she replied with, "Well, uhm... I'm not really sure actually. ...S-Sasuke never wanted me to go back but now... I just don't know anymore."

Her peaceful expression that she had while eating and talking to him now completely changed to a look of sorrow. Shikamaru regretted his words now. He didn't want to remind her of that bastard, but yet here he goes and says something stupid.

"Ino, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," Shikamaru apologized and laid his bigger hand on her smaller one. Ino looked up to him with tears in her eyes, that were not yet spilling.

"No, it's okay. I-I shouldn't be bothered by his name... or hers for that matter. I k-know I need to move on." Ino managed to say through a thick throat. Tears were now spilling down her face freely.

"I still should have watched what I said." He couldn't stand to see his team mate and one his his best friends in such a state of sadness. The life left her eyes, they no longer sparkled with life. Not to mention that he looked a little more paler than her usual self. He especially did not like seeing this happen to the strong woman he loved.

Shikamaru stood up and grabbed Ino in his arms and let her cry and cry into his shoulder until they had to pull away because little Itachi started crying. Ino left Shikamaru standing in the kitchen and looking after her while she went into the spare bedroom and took care of Itachi. All he could do was wait for her while she was dealing with the baby and wait for her to move on from Sasuke and wait for her to realize her feelings for him so they could be together and be a family. Being lazy had some good qualities; he was a patient man.

**XOXOX**

**YAY! A knew chapter after so long not writing. It feels so good to update my stories again and I'm sorry for the wait; my computer was broken and I guess it just didn't like me but now it's all a workin' :) Next chapter should be out... hopefully soon, but maybe not because I have to type up other stories and chapters I have for them. But until then...**

**~ShikaIno1**


	6. Decisions

So Much for Happy Endings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto; thank you and have a very good day. ^.^**

Chapter Six: Decisions

**XOXOX**

_"You're going to regret this, Ino. People _will_ come looking for him, strong people, and you nor your little friend be able to take them on."_

_He remembered saying those words to his wife and he knew that it would come true. _There was no way in hell that people wouldn't find out about an Uchiha baby being born in Konoha and that the Uchiha name is being restored. No, people will know, if not already, and those are dangerous people. Sasuke wasn't worried as much when he had Ino sleeping next to him, but now that she's off living with Shikamaru he know that they won't be protected nearly as well. Sasuke didn't care that he was the smartest person in the village, or that he's very talented. As long as he didn't have the Sharingan, Sasuke didn't think any one can match him. He knew his strengths and knew that he would have to be careful to protect his son, but now that Ino wasn't there with hm and Itachi as well, he was unsure what to do. He wasn't going to depend on no lazy ass Konoha ninja to protect his no and Itachi. He was going to get her back one way or another, even if that means he has to permanently drop Sakura while he does just that. But in the mean while, he was going to keep Sakura to get his frustration out.

Sasuke was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts by, of all people, Sakura. Man, is she clingy. She wrapped her arms around his torso, from behind, and started to rub her way further down. Dipping her cool fingers under his jeans and boxers, until she gripped onto his limp member. Purring, she whispered huskily in his ear, "Want to entertain me, babe? ...If so, then that's gonna have to be _a lot_ bigger."

Sasuke flipped them around until he was under his bed and he was above her, pinning her against the wrinkled sheets. He never cared if he hurt her, she was just a play toy for when Ino began to gain weight and bleed from his rough ministrations on her. Yeah, she was his teammate and he did care for her life as teammate, but his feelings didn't go too far beyond that.

"You said I even want you right now?" he hissed in return.

Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's words. "Well, you _have _taken me for months on end. What would make this time any different? Especially now that you're a single man."

"I'm still married to Ino and I'm going to get her back in time." Sasuke proclaimed, making Sakura jealous that he still cared for the blonde.

"Why do you even want her back? You have me and that should be good enough without that blonde bimbo around." she hissed out to the male above her, who in return gave her an irritated look.

"Do you not care for the girl you once called your best friend at all?"

Sakura smirked. "Nope and neither should you. She's out of our lives and it should stay that way. We're better without her, she was holding you back anyways!"

Gripping her wrist together in a harsh hold, he said, "She never held me back, Sakura. You did more than she ever did in her life. And plus, she has Itachi and I'm getting him, no, them back in no time. Watch."

She scoffed at him. How did she ever hold him back?! "_Unless... he means when we were kids and went on missions together..."_ "Me?! Yeah right! I was there for you when you had no one else and if you really want to rebuild your clan then let me help. Ino wouldn't go for it anymore since she knows what happened so why not me?"

Sasuke looked at his teammate for a minute, thinking about her offer. Would Ino even take him back now? After every thing he did to her, would she really do that? She was heartbroken and he knew that, but the longer he waited, the longer she had time to move on from him and off to someone like _Shikamaru_.

He leaned into her ear and whispered in a serious tone, "You were only there if I wanted a fuck for the night, nothing more. I already started rebuilding my clan with Ino and that's how it's going to stay. I'm not having another kid with anyone other than Ino so stop trying."

Sakura didn't know what to say in return. How could he be so ruthless and self centered around himself and what he wants only? Doesn't he know that he could have her without a fight, unlike Ino who he would have to really work for and in the end probably never get anyways. But none of that matters now because he will soon realize that he wants her when Ino refuses him and he'll come crawling back to her, with her arms wide open. Instead of rebuttal, she kissed him and took out her frustration in that kiss.

Sasuke did the same. He was mad and wanted to take it out on the woman beneath him. Who better else? And he wasn't nice in the least. He pushed her hard into the bed and gripped her wrist even rougher than before. After ripping open off her clothing and tossing it to who knows where, he ravaged her slightly curvy body and took over control completely. He didn't let her go and if he did, then he was even more rough with her. Not even giving her enough time to fully take him in.

Sakura felt like she was being thrown through the bed and it made her slightly light headed. Sasuke was a rough one in bed, but he had never been this rough with her that he didn't even let her get moist enough for his rather large member. It hurt, but not after a while, which is where Sasuke started in with the hair pulling and scratches on her stomach and arms. She didn't mind though. As long as he was with her and only her at this point in time, then she was happy.

**XOXOX**

Off in the deep woods surrounding Konoha was an unknown group of people lurking around. No one knew they were there, not even the anbu patrolling the area for suspicious behavior. They were not as skilled as them, so it was pretty easy to avoid them. Their job was to only sit back and watch what happens to the Uchiha baby when he is found by one of the team ninja. Their boss was very specific on the orders and if they were not found then there would be hell to pay.

**XOXOX**

**Sorry if you were expecting more ShikaXIno time in here but I believe that this is also a very important part in the story; Sasuke's part in here along with Sakura.**

**BTW, sorry for the cheesy ending! I added it in last minute but I believe that it is needed from how I started the story.**

**Hope you like and review! Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but until then...**

**~ShikaIno1**


	7. Her To Do List

_**So Much for Happy Endings**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto; thank you and have a very good day. ^.^**

Chapter Seven: Her To Do List

**XOXOX**

"So how are you handling, Ino?"

Ino took a minute to respond, looking down at little Itachi on her lap. "I-I have been better, but um, I'm okay. I'm dealing at least, for Itachi's sake."

"So where are you staying?" Inoichi asked this time instead of his wife.

"With Shikamaru for now, until I get my own place anyways." Ino replied to her father and held out Itachi to her mother to hold. She smiled in return.

"He is beautiful, Ino," said Mrs. Inoichi.

"He is indeed." Ino couldn't take her eyes off of the little baby boy that she called her own. He was adorable, like always, but even more so when he sucked his thumb and giggled as her mother tickled him. She hated to let him go, even if for a couple of hours, but knew that she had to get some important things done. "Okay well I got to go now, so I'll see you guys in a few hours." She handed her father the baby bag and stood for a hug from her parents and a kiss on the forward to Itachi. "I love you, Itachi."

"We'll see you soon, honey," Inoichi said.

"Say bye-bye to mommy, Itachi," Mrs. Inoichi said as she waved to her daughter using his little hand.

"Um, before I go, I should make sure you have everything." Ino didn't mention that she had already checked twice but it couldn't hurt to check again.

"Ino," her mother sternly said, "go, we're going to be okay here so don't worry so much."

Ino hesitantly nodded and gave another kiss to Itachi before finally leaving.

**XOXOX**

The first thing on her to do list was go talk to Lady Tsunade before anything else. So as she entered the big building, and led to her door, she walked in as she was told to and stood before the Hokage.

"I was wondering when I would see you." Tsunade said to Ino when she walked in to her office. "What can I do for you?"

Ino sighed. "Well, I'm sure you already heard of what happened. So I'll just cut to the chase, I want to take a vacation for six months before I take on missions again."

"You're not retiring?" Tsunade asked confused. Most women retire after having a kid and only did small time jobs like teaching for example. Even with Ino's training in medical ninjutsu, Interrogation Corpse and being a jounin, Tsunade still believed that she wouldn't go back to any of that, mostly because of Sasuke, but considering they were separated, for now, Ino could do whatever she liked without the hassle of her husband around.

"No, ma'am. I devoted my whole life to my career and I don't want to just give that all up because I have a baby now. I mean, call me selfish, but I think I deserve it to myself that I continue being what I'm good at, even if it means not going outside the village for missions for a whole six months. I could work in the Interrogation Corpse and even my parents flower shop for now to make some money to support Itachi." Ino explained.

"Itachi?"

Ino smiled. "That's what we named ou- my baby boy."

It was Tsunade's turn to smile now. "I like it."

"Everyone does it seems."

"Well, it seems like you made your mind so your wish is granted. But you'll have to talk to Ibiki that you're going to continue your work there."

"Okay."

"Ino Yamanaka, you have a full six months off of your ninja training, besides working under Ibiki. Until then I wish you good luck with your new life. Good luck."

**XOXOX**

After her meeting with Tsunade, Ino went to Konoha Leaf's Graveyard to visit an old friend; Asuma. Finding his plot easily, she knelt down in front of it and placed a primrose flower next to the grave. A symbol that means _I can't live without you_ and right now she really couldn't. Besides Shikamaru and Choji, Asuma was another person she was able to talk to about life and he would always give her his advice and what he think she should do to help her out. Ino always depended on that and perhaps took his kindness for granted, because she never really appreciated it until he was gone. But ever since he passed, she still visited him for advice even if he couldn't actually give any. But nonetheless her head would always be cleared and she would be able to think what to do rationally.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while, sensei. I guess life just got in the way... but I know you wouldn't like to her any excuses, so... I really miss you, sensei, and I could really use your help right now. I just don't know what to do anymore." By this point, her eyes filled with tears as they fell down her face and her voice crocked a bit. "I really, really miss you. I just... I wish you could see Itachi. He is so beautiful, everyone loves him." Ino took a deep breath before continuing. "I just don't get it," her voice was lifting bit by bit. "You said to never loose to Sakura in love! And I didn't! At least I thought I didn't. I _married_ Sasuke. _I_ married Sasuke, not her! But yet she got him anyways... she always seems to win when it comes to her. Why? I don't understand. It's just bullshit that she get whatever she wants even if it means destroying our friendship to make sure she get what she wants." Ino took a shaky breath. "You would be disappointed in me if you were her right now. Probably saying that I am Ino Yamanaka and Ino Yamanaka fights for what she loves and that I should take charge and get Sasuke back and make sure Sakura doesn't go anywhere near him again. That I should grow up and stop hiding like a child... like a coward."

"I don't think that Asuma would say that." said a voice behind Ino. She turned around to see Kurenai standing there with her hand holding onto her son, little Asuma Jr.. "I know that he would be very supportive of your decisions, Ino." Kurenai continued as she placed her hand on the younger ninja's shoulder for comfort.

Ino sniffled and nodded in response, afraid her voice wouldn't be strong enough to talk properly at the moment.

Kurenai sighed. "I haven't seen you since before you gave birth, a few months ago actually. I especially haven't seen you here even longer. You must have really needed Asuma's help, huh?"

Ino took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "At this point... I could use anyone's help." Her voice came out as a whisper but Kurenai was able to hear her surprisingly delicate voice.

"Well in my opinion, I don't think Asuma met that 'not loose to Sakura in love' as in winning Sasuke over. I think he met that maybe you should find someone who will love _you_ as much as you love him. Someone you can trust more than yourself or anyone else. Some like... well maybe Shikamaru."

This got Ino's attention more than anything else she had said so far. Her head shot to the side so fast that she could have gotten whiplash. What trivial nonsense would make her say something so... well so impossible. Shikamaru? _Shikamaru Nara?_ Her lazy teammate that had no motivation unless on a mission? She never even thought of him in anything of a romantic way and she was sure that he never thought of that about her either. They have always been like brother and sister since they were little kids. Never, _never _had she thought of him any other way.

"Excuse me?"

Her laughter annoyed her to no end. "That was just about the response I figured I'd see." she replied, not even explaining her crazy-like thoughts to Ino.

"Mommy," Asuma said as he looked up to his mommy.

"What is it, sweety?"

"I want Ino to hold me!" he proclaimed as he held his arms up in the air, waiting to be picked up.

Ino smiled and Kurenai smiled down at him as Ino picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Asuma-kun," she cooed to the little lookalike Asuma. "I missed you, yes I did."

For the rest of the time Ino spent with Kurenai and Asuma, she held onto him and played with the little 5 year old as he giggled at her ministrations. He was so adorable and playing with him made her miss Itachi even more, but Ino had one more thing to do before she went back to get him.

**XOXOX**

Ino had learned very quickly that Shikamaru wasn't the best at grocery shopping, in fact he, without a better word for it, sucked at it. He barely went to get any food while Ino was there so she thought it would be good to buy enough grocery's for the two of them for a while. Plus Ino needed to also stuck up on diapers for little Itachi. There was more than enough supplies back in the Uchiha Compound, but Ino sure as hell wasn't going there anytime soon, if ever.

Once she entered _Leaf's Grocery Store_, she wasted no time in getting enough food to last a couple weeks in Shikamaru's small apartment. When she got enough food, she rolled the cart into the baby isle in a different part of the store. Grabbing a couple bags of a certain brand, she then proceeded to the check out lane.

"Well isn't this a surprise," came a certainly familiar voice behind Ino.

Ino turned around to come face to face with her ex-best friend, Sakura, who had an annoying smirk plasterer on her face. "_Of all the times to see her..."_

"I haven't nothing to say to you, Sakura," he voice was sterner than Ino would have predicted.

Sakura chuckled. "I guess that's not really surprising, although I thought I would have to hear an earful from you, but I'm not complaining." She continued when the only answer she received was Ino's blank stare. "How's Itachi, by the way?"

That sure as hell got Ino into talking. Sakura was one of the only people who Ino didn't even want to utter his name. No, she wasn't worthy of even mentioning him. "What do you want? Just spit it out already instead of playing games with me."

"Fine," Sakura suddenly became very serious. "I just want you to know that I've been talking to Sasuke... and he said that he doesn't want you or Itachi back... _ever_."

"Really?" Ino asked.

"I guess the truth hurts," Sakura replied with that annoying smirk back on her face.

It was Ino's turn to chuckled this time. "Do you _really_ think I'm that naive?" Ino didn't wait for any answer and she left her cart for the moment being to walk up to Sakura until they were standing closer to one another. "Am I really suppose to believe that Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with the only other last Uchiha? That he wouldn't care for his well being? Sakura, you are so dumb. He even told me that he will do anything to protect him from other ninjas who might come for him. That he wouldn't loose another Itachi again. Please Sakura, your lies are pitiful and I won't believe them."

Ino turned around o go back to her cart but stopped at Sakura's voice.

"Then believe this, Ino, when I tell you that I do still see him. That's right, we are still fucking, Ino, and I really doubt that it'll stop anytime soon." Sakura's voice was filled with hatred towards the blonde and she left before Ino could even utter another word, which was a good thing because Ino was at a lost of words.

Ino checked out and left the store as fast as she could. She hated the people's stares coming her way from what just happened and new hat it would get spread throughout town before she even went to drop off the grocery's at Shikamaru's apartment. Slouching up the stairs to his two bedroom apartment, Ino went in without thinking of anything but what just happened. She was so distracted with her thoughts and putting the grocery's away that she didn't even feel Shikamaru's chakra signature.

"Ino?" His voice made her jump and looked at him, startled.

"Shikamaru, you startled me!" Ino proclaimed as she pressed her hand to her heart and took a deep, calming breath.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would," he apologized as he went to help her put the rest of the grocery's away. "So what are you doing here without Itachi?"

"Oh, I'm picking him at my parent's now actually. I just had some things that I had to do today that I dropped him off with them," Ino replied as they stood in the kitchen together.

Silence started to consume then until Shikamaru broke it off, saying, "You didn't have to get grocery's, Ino. I could have bought some instead."

"Well I just wanted to help out. It's the least I can do since you're letting me and Itachi stay here." Ino had to admit that it was a little awkward to be alone with Shikamaru now after what Kurenai had said to her while visiting her late sensei, but Ino wouldn't fill him in on that. "Well I'm gonna go and get Itachi now."

Shikamaru nodded to her and watched as she went to walk past him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her and Shikamaru of all people knew how rare it is to get a second chance for something, or someone, you really want. He could remember all the opportune moments growing up to tell her how he felt, but he always, _always_ chickened out. With her finally being done with Sasuke for once and for all, he had to tell her somehow, someway. But was he being selfish? Telling her would mean that he couldn't take it back once it was done. And with everything she has been through lately, he wondered if he really should. Within that moment, he didn't think, but reacted.

"Ino," he spoke her name when her petite hand grabbed a hold of the door handle.

She turned to him, expecting him to say something to her but he merely walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek as they looked into each others eyes. Their faces were so close now, that if either one moved, their lips would be touching. After a slight hesitation, Shikamaru leaned forward.

This was _not_ on her to do list.

**XOXOX**

**How'd you like it? I bet you love the cliffhanger, right? Lol, anyways I just couldn't stop writing so it's quite a bit longer than any of the other ones in this story. Think of it was a sorry for not updating in SOOOO long. I actually wanted to put it up yesterday but didn't have time to finish it so here it is now. Hope you liked. ^.^ Until next time...**

**~ShikaIno1**


	8. Foolish Adults

**So Much for Happy Endings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto; thank you and have a very good day. ^.^**

Chapter Eight: Foolish Adults

**XOXOX**

**Recap**

"_Ino," he spoke her name when her petite hand grabbed a hold of the door handle._

_She turned to him, expecting him to say something to her but he merely walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek as they looked into each others eyes. Their faces were so close now, that if either one moved, their lips would be touching. After a slight hesitation, Shikamaru leaned forward._

_This was _not_on her to do list._

**End of Recap**

**XOXOX**

His lips were softer than Ino would have ever believed to be and his hands, oh my god his hands, knew what they needed to do. They were rough from years of training and being a ninja, but Ino wouldn't want them any other way as they gripped their way down her face to her shoulders, then to her waist as they slowly made their way to the couch in the living room; accidentally knocking things over in their short journey. Call them foolish, but neither of them really knew what they were doing in their heated moment of tongues and hand groping.

When they finally made it to the couch, more like tripping onto the couch with Ino on the bottom and Shikamaru laying over top of her. They laughed as they fell down. "My bad," said Shikamaru, embarrassed.

"You're a clumsy one, Shika," Ino giggled out as they kissed again.

"You haven't called me that since...," Shikamaru said as they broke apart, but absolutely stopped when he realized what he almost said.

Ino slid her hand up to Shikamaru's face as she started to slightly rub there, wit Shikamaru leaning into it. "Since before Sasuke and I got together," she finished. He nodded. Ino sighed. "I don't want to think about him right now, though."

Shikamaru leaned down to peck her lips and looked her in the eyes. "Then let me help you forget all about him." He leaned back down to fully kiss her lips as they wrapped their arms around each other and love the feel of holding onto one another.

When Ino's tongue asked for permission, Shikamaru happily granted her wishes and their tongues automatically fought for dominance. Shikamaru decided to end their little "war" and travel his mouth down her chin, neck, collar bone, but soon after that he met Ino's shirt. Growling, while Ino laughed, she sat up and took it off in a slow-like manner, as to tease him. Shikamaru would make her pay for that later but until then he was taking all he could get of her and make sure to remember this special night.

Once her shirt was thrown somewhere else, Shikamaru went to kiss her again, but Ino shook her head. "Your turn." A smirk was evident on her cute face and Shikamaru quickly tore it off by kissing her hungerly once his shirt was off.

Making his way down to her chest one again, he unclasped Ino's bra and chucked it across the room. He stared at her for a second, afraid to touch her until she grabbed his hand and placed it over one of her breast. Squeezing it, Shikamaru leaned down to open mouth kiss her chest. Wanting to make her moan, he took a nipple in his mouth and started to slightly nip her and pull, but only enough to make it enjoyable and not enough to make it hurt. Ino stated to rub her hand against the other one until Shikamaru pushed her hand away and grabbed it himself. He wouldn't have Ino pleasuring herself. Making the rest of his way down her body, he disposed of her shorts and Ino unbuckled his pants, with both of them sliding them past his legs and to the floor; leaving both of the two in only their last undergarments.

Shikamaru slid his hand past her silky underwear and teased her clit, making Ino groan loudly. "That's for your little tease show earlier," he whispered into her ear, but she paid it no mind since she was a little bit distracted by his teasing hand.

Ino had to admit that she was loving this feeling; close interactions like this without the worry of hurting a baby within her.

As Shikamaru continued his ministrations, he eventually knew that he would have to continue pleasuring her in another way before he made her hit her white light. So with that thought, he slipped two fingers into her and started to pump them, slow at first to faster and faster until he entered another finger into her.

Ino would have probably found this more enjoyable if she hadn't already just given birth, but she had to admit that it was still such a great feeling and when he entered that third finger, she let out a loud moan. "Hmm... S-Shika... please t-take me now."

He lifted his head at that and slowly nodded. He took her silky underwear off and quickly stood to take his boxers off. He leaned back over Ino and looked at her one last time for consummation and with her single nod, he entered her slowly, never wavering his gaze away from hers. Slowly pumping in and pumping out, he kept this slow past for a while, torturing Ino to no end.

Finally Ino couldn't take it anymore and begged him to go faster and finally, he did. Kicking up his past, he entered her faster. He would almost every time pump in her and leave her all the way, to shove himself in her fully, hitting her sweat spot every single time. His fast motions couldn't last forever and with his last thrust, they climaxed together.

Shikamaru fell on the side of Ino but since the couch wasn't big enough for them, he ended up falling off the couch and bringing Ino with him in the tumble down.

"Oh Shika, you are too clumsy, you know that?" Ino said between fits of laughter.

"I wasn't before today," said Shikamaru as he smiled up to the blonde goddess sitting atop of him.

Ino's smile slowly wavered and she realized their positions. Making her way off of him and standing up as he sat up on the floor, Ino walked over to the closest piece of clothing she saw and held it up to her herself, covering as much as she could with, as it turned out, Shikamaru's shirt.

"Shikamaru, I... I think we should keep what happened just now to ourselves. With everything going around the village about me right now... I just don't need a scandal added to that list of rumors. I wouldn't be able to take it with everything else." Ino explained to him and quickly gathered her belongings before Shikamaru could figure out what to say back.

**XOXOX**

After they both got dressed, Ino told Shikamaru that she was going to go pick up Itachi and Shikamaru insisted that he company her as well. To be honest Ino wanted to go by herself, but she wouldn't tell Shikamaru that so they left to her parent's house in the end with little talk.

_Knock,_ knock_._

Ino entered her parent's house after warning them of her coming in. Upon entering, she met her parents in the living room with Inoichi holding onto a sleeping Itachi. He looked even more beautiful sleeping in her father's arms.

"Hey, mom, dad," Ino quietly spoke as to not wake Itachi up. "Is he already?"

"Yeah, he just ate and your mother burped him so he should be out for a little while. Here," Inoichi said softly, holding Itachi out to Ino and she graciously held onto him carefully.

"Was he a good boy?"

"Of course," replied Mrs. Inoichi. "He reminds me so much like you when you were his age."

"Without all the handful Ino was," chuckled Inoichi, earning a glare from Ino.

"Okay well we're gonna get going, but thank you again for watching him. Love you guys," said Ino as she took a hold of the baby bag that her mother handed her, but as soon as she grasped it, it was gone and in Shikamaru's hands.

"I got it, Ino." he nodded to her as he threw the bag over his shoulder. "Nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Oh Shikamaru it is always nice to see you as well. Have a good night," Mrs. Inoichi smiled at the two adults before they left.

With a quick kiss to Ino's temple from her father and a round of good-byes, they left and walked the streets back to Shikamaru's apartment with Ino holding onto Itachi and Shikamaru with the baby bag. Not even five minutes after leaving the Yamanaka Residence did they hear a familiar voice off to the side of the street.

"You know, ignorant people could mistake you two for a couple like that."

**XOXOX**

**And here is chapter eight! Hope you enjoyed(: Until next time...**

**~ShikaIno1**


	9. Brewing Arguements

**So Much for Happy Endings**

**Did you know you can write AND upload stories from an iPod? Lol I didn't til now ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto; thank you and have a nice day. ^.^**

**Chapter Nine: Brewing Arguements**

**XOXOX**

**Recap**

_With a quick kiss to Ino's temple from her father and a round of good-byes, they left and walked the streets back to Shikamaru's apartment with Ino holding onto Itachi and Shikamaru with the baby bag. Not even five minutes after leaving the Yamanaka Residence did they hear a familiar voice off to the side of the street._

_"You know, ignorant people could mistake you two for a couple like that."_

**End of Recap**

**XOXOX**

Walking throughout Konoha once again after all the years of being absent was almost unnerving to say the least. But even more unnerving than being in his hometown again was walking by his old house he once lived in. Though he wanted nothing more than to flee from this place and only come back to destroy it for good, he knew he could not for the sake of getting the Uchiha baby once and for all. The baby of a Yamanaka clan member and an Uchiha clan member would be very powerful, but he knew that the baby would grow to be good if raised by the head of the Yamanaka clan and that couldn't be allowed. The baby needs to be evil in order to destroy the Leaf Village… and perhaps he wanted a companion to know everything he was taught so it would be passed on. All the medical and jutsus alike would be passed onto the baby once it was time.

But first things first; capturing the baby once and for all and he knew exactly where he is and who with It couldn't have been better if he wanted it to.

**XOXOX**

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," Ino begged as she slowly turned around.

"Sorry to disappoint," Sasuke sarcastically responded as he looked upon the three in front of him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru with nothing more than a blank expression. Without so much as a reply, he turned back to his still wife. "When are you to come back, Ino? You've made your point but now you need to return home with Itachi before anything happens to him."

"Well you're in luck then because home is where I'm heading, so don't worry about anything. Whatever happens I _will_ protect him to no end," Ino stated, holding tightly onto the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"So will I." Shikamaru grabbed ahold of Ino's hand with a reassuring squeeze. He knew how hard it was for her to stand up to Sasuke and even though she doesn't want anyone to know about their confusing relationship, he wanted her to know that he would always be there for her _and_ Itachi.

Ino looked semi startled about Shikamaru's actions but knew he was just being a friend and she thanked him for that. With her best friend giving her the reassurance she needed to face off her ex-lover.

"I'll give my life for him so please do not worry for his safety, he is protected. And I don't want you near him unless someone I trusts is also with him."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Now you don't trust me alone with our child?" Her silence was answer enough. "Do you think I'll take him away from you and turn him against everything you love?" Again there was silence. "I see."

As the Uchiha prodigy turned to leave, Ino walked away from Shikamaru and took a few steps toward Sasuke. "I don't think any of that about you but I also don't want you using Itachi to try to lure me back."

Sasuke smirked before turning around. _She always falls for it._ "Ino, I know I made a mistake but you have to forgive me for the sake of our baby having a proper life style. He needs us both in his life, together as a family."

Ino stayed silent for a heartbeat then walked up to her husband. "Then maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with my best friend and since you still are sleeping with her, tells me that you're still not ready for us to be a family."

"Why do you think I'm still seeing Sakura?" He asked, truely confused on how she knew about him and Sakura still doing the dirty.

"Because she told me just today."

"What?" Shikamaru had stayed quiet for most of the conversation but this news shocked even him. Why didn't she tell him she saw her earlier that day? No doubt it had to be a bad experience if an angry Sakura was involved and knowing Sakura, she was angry. Shikamaru was pleased though that his little slip was ignored by the bickering two.

"And you believe her?" Sasuke asked.

"I do actually." Even through everything that happened with Sakura and Ino, she knew Sakura would rub her and her teammate together any chance she was able to. And she was not one to lie, no matter what the circumstance is. But what if she did lie to hurt her even more? It could be possible considering her lastest actions...

"So it's not okay for me to be fucking Sakura but it's okay for you to screw lover boy here?" At Sasuke's remark, people nearby stopped and started staring

_Just my luck_, Ino thought as she let out a sigh. "We're done talking." And with Ino's final statement she walked away with Shikamaru trailing behind and a glaring Sasuke.

**XOXOX**

**Miss me?**

**Until next time...**

**~ShikaIno1**


End file.
